official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Athens, Georgia
Athens is a consolidated city-county in and the county seat of Clarke County, Georgia. The population of the city is 115,452, making it the fifth-largest city in the state. The University of Georgia, the state's flagship public university and an R1 research institution, is in Athens and contributed to its initial growth. It is also home to Athens Technical College and a satellite campus of Northeast Georgia Battle Academy, and has been the origin point of several alternative rock bands such as R.E.M., the B-52's, Widespread Panic and Neutral Milk Hotel. Demographics See the Clarke County page for more info. Theft rate statistics Athens has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 77 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.31 murders a year. Pokemon See the Clarke County page for more info. Fun facts * During World War II, the U.S. Navy built new buildings and paved runways to serve as a training facility for naval pilots. In 1954, the U.S. Navy chose Athens as the site for the Navy Supply Corps school. The school was in Normaltown in the buildings of the old Normal School. It closed in 2011 under the Base Realignment and Closure process. The 56 acres (23 ha) site is now home to the University of Georgia/Medical College of Georgia Medical Partnership, the University of Georgia College of Public Health, and other health-related programs. * In 1961, Athens witnessed part of the civil rights movement when Charlayne Hunter and Hamilton Holmes became the first two black students to enter the University of Georgia. Despite the Brown vs. Board of Education Supreme Court ruling in 1954, the Athens–Clarke County school district remained segregated until 1964. * Athens is served by Athens Ben Epps Airport. * Athens has no local TV stations of its own, getting its local stations from Atlanta and on occasion, Augusta. * During the American Civil War, Athens became a significant supply center when the New Orleans armory was relocated there to what is now called the Chicopee building. Fortifications can still be found along parts of the North Oconee River between College and Oconee Street. In addition, Athens played a small part in the ill-fated Stoneman's Raid when a skirmish was fought on a site overlooking the Middle Oconee River near what is now the old Macon Highway. A Confederate memorial stands on Broad Street near the University of Georgia Arch. * Athens is a very popular contest city, having hosted the state's Grand Festival a total of 15 times since 1904. * One of the remaining two double-barreled cannons produced during the American Civil War is here. * The Athens music scene grew in the early 1970s and later during the 1980s with the Georgia Theatre and 40 Watt Club as the aforementioned bands scored breakout hits. Other notable bands from Athens include Dreams So Real, Indigo Girls, Vigilantes of Love, Matthew Sweet, The Method Actors, Love Tractor, Pylon, Flat Duo Jets, The Primates, Modern Skirts, The Whigs, and Corey Smith. * Every summer since 1996 the city has hosted AthFest, a nonprofit music and arts festival in the downtown area. * Recreational opportunities in the city include the State Botanical Garden of Georgia, University Golf Course, Athens Country Club, Jennings Mill Golf Course and Sandy Creek Nature Center. Category:Georgia Cities